Shut up and kiss me!
by FCoAL
Summary: Natsu want's to ask Lucy out, but he doesn't know how... Mira got the greatest idea!


**Hi!~**

 **Sorry for not updating 'I love you forever'! It's just... I got this awesome idea while listening to the radio while they where playing 'Shut up and kiss me'!**

 **I just HAD to write the story down! I'll start writing 'I love you forever'ASAP after this One Shot!**

 **So anyway**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all its characters! I only own this story's plot!**

 **Let the magic begin~**

 **SHUT UP AND KISS ME!**

 **"."- Talk**

 **'.'-Thoughts**

Normal POV

Natsu was sitting in the bar drinking a beer. He looked over to the table were his favorite blond celestial spirit-mage sat laughing with her best friend Levy. He sighed. He would certainly like if she would be sitting with him right now, laughing, hugging, kis… okay that was going too far. They were just best friends. How awesome wouldn't it be if they were a couple, girlfriend and boyfriend, yeah that sounded good. Natsu sighed again, like that would ever happen. Someone noticed his glances and sighs, and that was none other than the she-devil barmaid. Mirajane Strauss. Mirajane smiled at him. He and Lucy were both idiots for not seeing the obvious. They loved each other. She strolled over to the depressed dragon-slayer with an almost devilish smile caressing her lips.

"Natsu, why don't you take Lucy on a mission? She would surely like that. I have one couple-resort mission, then you could ask her out!" Mira said with a dazzling smile. His head snapped up. How did she know that he liked Lucy? He felt his blood rushing to his face at the thought of him and Lucy at a couple resort, as a couple. "W-w-what's the mission Mira?" Natsu stuttered out the question. Mira smirked. This is perfect! "Oh well… the mission says that the owner of the resort was threatened by some terrorists and he needed protection." She said. Natsu just looked at her. How would that help him getting together with Lucy? "Oh and you need to act like a married couple!" She added. Oh so that was the plan she had in mind. "I'm not sure Mira…" Natsu began. "Okay then I'll give it to Gajeel and Levy." "WE TAKE IT!" 'No way in hell that I'll lose to that metal-face!' Natsu thought. Natsu quickly grabbed the mission out of Mira's hands and scurried over to Lucy.

"You are sneaky Mira." Mira turned around to face the master. She gave him a great smile. "I'm just giving them some help." Master Makarov smiled at the thought of Natsu and Lucy together. "Then maybe I'll finally get some grandchildren!" He said as both he and Mira went off to Lala-land dreaming about pink haired, brown eyed and blond haired, onyx eyed babies.

Meanwhile Natsu POV

"LUCE! I've a mission for us!" I shouted. She turned around looking… quite annoyed. What did I do now?

"Natsu! I'm talking with Levy can't this wait?" She said with tiny wrinkle between her perfect blond eyebrows. I felt flushed and fumbled a bit with keeping my composure. Then I got an awesome idea.

"The reward is 500.000 jewels…" "When do we leave?!" she almost yelled as she got up from her seat. I grinned at her. Got yah! "We have to leave in an hour!" I said. She turned to Levy with an apological smile, Levy smirked-wait what?! She knows how to smirk?!-and waved her off. I stood there like an idiot, just staring at Levy. She noticed. "What is it Natsu?" She said with a devilish smile. Is that devils horn? "N-nothing." Shit we have a new Mira! Shits about to go down! I hurried out to pack some of my things. I came to think of Happy. Wait he's on a mission with Wendy, Charla and Cana. 'Well at least he won't miss me.' I thought and hurried to mine and Happy's house. While packing I looked over to my 'bed' aka hammock. I felt the usual nausea hitting me. This is one of the reasons why I sleep at Lucy's house… the other reason is her smell. And her. DAMN IT NATSU! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!

I ran all the way to the train station. There she was, pissed! Shit! Am I that late? When I walked over to her I saw her tapping her foot in an angry or pissed way on the ground. I'm doomed. "H-hi Luce!" I shakily said. Her chocolate brown eyes turned to me. Oh god she was not pissed! She was fucking angry! "NATSU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU'RE TWO HOURS LATE!" She yelled at me. I had to cover my sensitive ears from the sudden outburst. ' But, two hours? Where I dreaming for that long?' I thought. "Sorry Luce! I got so caught up in this fire on the way here that…" "Ugh, you and your apatite! *sigh* Whatever we need to hurry if we wanna catch the next train!" She said before turning around and skipping to the train. I walked some feet behind. I got a good look at her butt swaying with every step… 'WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT?' I mentally fire-fist punched myself. I hurried to border the train before it left me behind.

The train-ride was awful as always. I felt the urge to throw up but held it in, for Lucy's sake. She looked at me with pity. 'I must look awful' I thought. She changed to the seat next to me and –quite forcefully- put my head onto her lap. "Sleep." Was the only thing she said before slowly patting my head. I felt the nausea disappear slowly and before I knew it I was asleep.

Lucy POV

'Natsu has been acting weird lately' I thought on my way back to my apartment.' Maybe he finally realized his feel… NO LUCY! DON'T GET ANY WEIRD IDEAS! HE'S DENSER THAN A ROCK!' I slapped my cheeks to come back to reality. I sighed. He may never realize my feelings for him, but that's okay. As long as we have each other! I unlocked my apartment and went inside. Everything was clean and tidy for once. No food-crumbles on the floor, no marks on the walls from Happy's claws and no sweaty smell coming from the bed! Ahh~ Sometimes life is awesome. I hurried to pack my things in a bag. I pondered whether to shower or not, I decided to take a quick shower before heading to the train station. After smelling like vanilla, strawberries and cherries I finally took off.

I thought I would see Natsu's pink head on the train station, but no, he wasn't there. Weren't we supposed to meet here in an hour? I sat down on a bench thinking that he would show up any minute now. After an hour I became anxious. 'What if something happened to him? What if he is kidnapped? What if he is… wait a minute… THIS IS FRICKING NATSU WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! HE'S NOT SOME PRINCESS THAT NEEDS TO BE SAVED!' I started pacing back and forward in front of the bench. ' But if he isn't kidnapped… where is he?' half an hour later I became pissed. 'He is fricking late! Is he leaving me here all alone?' after a good 30 minutes more I finally saw his pink hair sticking out of the crowd. I had started tapping my foot on the ground out of angriness. He strolled forward with a sheepish smile. "H-hi Luce." He said. I looked him in the eyes. "NATSU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU'RE TWO HOURS LATE!" I yelled at him. He looked scared as shit and if I didn't know better I would have thought that Erza were behind me. He had covered his ears and I remembered that his ears were really sensitive. "Sorry Luce." He squeaked out. Wait what? The 'Salamander' _squeaked_ '. "I got so caught up in this fire on the way here that…" I groaned inwardly. …" "Ugh, you and your apatite! *sigh* Whatever we need to hurry if we wanna catch the next train!" I told him before turning to make my way to the train. It felt as someone (A/N: We all know it's Natsu) stared at me. I brushed it off and continued walking.)

Inside the train Natsu got his usual motion sickness. I looked at his pitiful state. 'He looks so awful' I thought. I suddenly got an idea. I moved over to the seat next to him and placed his green faced head down onto my lap. He seemed surprised. "Sleep" Was all I told him before starting to play with his unbelievable soft hair. It always looked so spiky so I didn't imagine it to be this soft. He fell asleep after just a couple of minutes. I giggled softly. He was so cute sleeping. I played with his hair under the whole train ride.

Normal POV

Natsu and Lucy got out of the train, with Lucy half carrying half dragging Natsu. Lucy was dazzled about the beautiful view she got of the town, what was it called again? Oh right, Prutta! (A/N this means smth in Swedish… google it) The town where overflowed by blinking lights and flowers. Lucy was so amazed by the sight that she didn't realize that Natsu had awakened. "Um… Lucy… I'm awake now!" Lucy jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly let go of him. "Sorry I didn't realize!" she said. She had a slight blush caressing her cheeks and Natsu couldn't help but blush to at this. "Well anyway, we should get going!" He said while putting his hands behind his head. "Yeah." Lucy replied. They walked in silence and didn't look at each other. 'Well at least he isn't wreaking havoc…'Lucy thought. They continued walking until they saw the resort they were supposed to stay at under their mission. It was literally glittering and shining. It looked very cheesy. When they got inside it almost blinded them! Everywhere where couples making out or holding hands. Hearts glitter and stars decorated the walls and roofs. Even the furniture were heart and star shaped. They had a hard time finding the owners office. But with many turns, arguments, traps(?!) and employees they finally found the big door with 'BOSS' written with big letters over the door. We both sighed in relief.

Lucy went up to the door and knocked three times. "Come in!" A ruff voice answered. Lucy glanced at Natsu. He nodded at her signaling for her to open the door. The door was surprisingly light and went up with a gentle squeak. Lucy and Natsu walked in the door closing behind them. The office where almost as big as Lucy's fathers old office. A man sat behind the desk located in the back of the room. He had long gray hair laying on his shoulders, a small beard and a big mustache, his glasses had slipped down almost all the way on his defined nose. His features were all defined he had broad shoulders and muscular body. He weren't too bulky but he didn't look like a guy you would mess with. He looked up and inspected the newly arrived mages, his dark blue eyes scanning them critically. Suddenly his whole figure light up. He gave the Fairy Tail mages a big smile. Suddenly he looked everything else than scary. He looked like a cuddly uncle. He stood up and rounded his desk to greet the mages. He was surprisingly tall, maybe 6'5… he was wearing an old fashioned maroon colored suit with a light pink button-up shirt. He had a heart shaped broche on his left chest-pocket. Okay so a cheesy, cuddly and big uncle.

"You two must be from Fairy Tail!" He said with a soft voice. Both mages nodded and showed him their guild-marks. He gave them another smile. "That's great! My name Carlos Bitterbutter!" He introduced himself. "My name is Natsu Dragneel and this is my WIFE Lucy Dragneel." Natsu introduced them. Lucy's head jerked up when he said 'wife'. Natsu looked at her before grabbing her hand, squeezing it, as is´f he was saying: I'll explain later. Lucy caught on pretty fast and played along. While Mr. Bitterbutter told them how he first became threatened and how it was going too far and blah blah blah… Lucy and Natsu could only think of one thing 'Bitterbutter… who the fuck came up with that name?'

"Tonight I've a big party to celebrate my wife's birthday and I need you two to attend to keep us safe." He finished his long story. "The party starts at nine o'clock and you'll be acting as guests. When they attack you'll protect me and my wife. Am I clear?" "Yes sir." Both of them answered.

An employee showed them their room. Because of their disguise as a married couple they had to share room. Not that it would be any different, Natsu sleep in Lucy's bed almost every night anyway. The room was pretty big. It had one queen-sized, heart-shaped bed with red covers and a red sofa with matching armchairs and a dark brown coffee table. The walls where decorated with big, colorful paintings and the roof had a big chandelier with what looked like a dozen Crystals. They had a glass-door leading to their small balcony that where facing the ocean facing the ocean. It was one more door which probably led to the bathroom.

"Refresh yourselves your clothes for the party will be here in 1 hour." The employee told them and left. They just stood dumbfounded, staring after the employee. Lucy was the first to compose herself.

Lucy's POV

"Right, Natsu. Would care to explain how the fuck we ended up married… without me knowing." I said with a murderous voice. He wasn't there. "Natsu?" I looked around the room. Where… oh. I saw pink hair sticking out from under the bed. I stomped over and grabbed the pink hair dragging him out. "OUCH! LUCE WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Natsu screamed I had some pink hair strands in my palm. I huffed and didn't look at him. "Why are we suddenly married?" I asked, I felt my cheeks heating up. I liked the idea of me and Natsu married. "Well… it all started this morning…" Natsu began explaining how he was bored and Mira told him about the mission in whom we had to be married for some weird reason, wait? Mira? So the matchmaking she-devil was behind it all! I groaned. So that's why Natsu was acting so weird. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "Okay, whatever. You can shower first Natsu I'll go to the resorts restaurant and get some foo. I'll be back in an hour. "I said and walked out of the door leaving Natsu… flushed? Oh well, might as well get some food before taking a shower.

After eating my dinner I went up to our room to see if Natsu were ready or not. I opened the door to reveal Natsu standing there in a black tuxedo and fumbling with his maroon-colored tie. I walked over to him. "Let me do this." I said and took away his hands from the untied tie. In the matter of two minutes the tie was tied and tucked neatly under his red vest. He looked good. No amazing in a black suit with red vest, maroon tie and white button-up shirt. 'NO LUCY! STOP DROOLING OVER YOUR BEST FRIEND!' I mentally slapped myself. "Um… I'll go and take a shower… you can go downstairs and eat, they have a gigantic buffet!" I told him before hurrying to the shower. When the steaming water hit my skin I started to relax. Hoping that I could be alone for at least an hour before having to face his handsome figure again. I blushed and started shampooing my hair in hope of stop thinking of the fire dragon-slayer.

Natsu POV

'This buffet is good! It almost made forget about Lucy's beautiful flushed face and her beautiful curvy body… almost' He sighed so big that his flaming chicken-wing almost fell out of his mouth. He glanced at the clock. Ten minutes to nine. Lucy should be here any minute now. I swallowed my chicken and went searching for something to drink. I found some water and started drinking it. "Natsu?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and immediately did a spit out. Lucy was dressed in a maroon, ankle long dress. It was slim fit till her waist and then fell freely to the floor. It had a deep neckline showing of her cleavage. Around her waist was a maroon corset with black ribbons going up her back. Her hair fell freely and was slightly curled at the ends. She had a necklace that almost disappeared between her boobs. On a closer look at the necklace it had a red and golden dragon charm. I blushed. She looked beautiful-no amazing-no she was drop dead _gorgeous_! I felt something wet on my chin and touched it with my hand. 'WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M DROOLING!? PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER NATSU!' he mentally screamed at himself.

"Natsu are you okay? Your face us red!" I heard Lucy say. I quickly put up a big grin and took her hand. "Of course I'm okay!" I said. "Let's go! The party is starting." I dragged her off to the ballroom which was located behind the resorts restaurant. We walked inside just as the clock rang. The party began. Everything was calm and I didn't pay much attention to the actual party, the buffet was too good to let go of. I scanned the ball-room, searching for my blond partner and crush. I couldn't find her. I got up from the table and started looking for her. The clock was soon midnight.

After a while I had still not found her so I started sniffing her out. I caught her scent, which led me to the terrace. It was dark outside and the only light you got were the light from the moon and stars. I silently thanked my dragon skills for having a better than average eye-sight. I silently walked along the terrace in hope of seeing Lucy. Many couples where making out, some of them going even further than that. I made a face at them and started walking faster. Suddenly I heard a faint voice of the blonde girl I'm currently searching for.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!" I started running. I catch a blond girl struggling near the railing with a buff guy. LUCY!

'DAMN IT! THAT GUY IS TRYING TO DO SOMETHING TO HER!' As soon as the thought was thought I saw the buff guy put a hand under Lucy's dress, which he moved upwards until he groped her right thigh. I didn't realize that I was on fire until I heard a lot of screams directed at me. I started running and moments before the guy tried to grope Lucy's boob my flaming fist connected with his jaw. " _Mine_!" Was the last thing he heard before he was sent flying. He crashed somewhere far away from _my_ Lucy. I huffed before turning to Lucy. "You OK?" I asked her while helping her up. She nodded and wiped some invisible dust off her shirt. "Natsu what time is it?" She asked. "Uhm… last time I checked it was soon midnight." I told her. She looked at me with panic in her eyes. "Uh Lucy? What is it?" I asked her. "WE WHERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH OVER MR. BITTERBUTTER AND HIS WIFE!" She yelled and took off running back to the main room. I started running after her. 'How the fuck is she able to run so fast in high heels?' I wondered. When I saw the ballroom closing in I could also hear screams, yells and gunfire. I heard Lucy summon Taurus and Loki so I started running even faster. When I got to the ballroom everything was a mess. People where running around screaming and shouting. Lucy where attacking the terrorist's and I enflamed my fist to help her. She saw me coming and turned around. "NATSU! YOU GOT THIS?" She shouted at me. I nodded as an answer. "GOOD! I'LL GO AND PROTECT MR. BITTERBUTTER AND HIS WIFE!" She turned again and glanced over her shoulder. "Be safe!" She whispered before running to the owner and his wife. I smirked. "FIRE-DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" I shouted and punched a guy that where holding a big gun, he flied into another guy that flied in to another, and another, and another… you get it. "ROAR OF THE FIRE-DRAGON!" I shouted again and roared my fire causing two thirds of the terrorist group to get knocked out. I heard Lucy fighting behind me and I mentally made a note to kill Loki if she got hurt. I landed another hit on a guy right to me. I saw a guy in the back that seemed to be the leader. I made my way through his subordinates and finally got to him. He had long red hair in a top-knot. He was wearing a yellow button-up shirt with black dress-pants. He had big boots with nails going around the whole toe area. He turned to me and I noticed a big scar starting at his left ear going around half of his face and continuing down his left shoulder disappearing under his shirt. His eyes where glowing red and I could feel his magic power flow out with great power. He was strong.

"Oi, bun-man!" I said in a mocking tone. He looked pissed. "I'm here to fight you!" He smirked. "Oh really?" He asked. "Good, then I've another man to kill tonight." I took a fighting pose and locked my eyes in his. "Come on!" Was all I said before attacking.

Fighting scene Normal POV (A/N this is my first time writing a fighting scene so go easy on me!)

Natsu prepared the 'fire dragon's iron fist' attack and rushed forward the enemy. Just as he was about to land his punch the enemy grabbed him by the neck, smashing him into the stone wall making it crack. "My name is Dan Kurigu. Remember it 'cuz it's the name of your killer!" He said with a crazy smile. "I'm Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meet cha!" Natsu replied with a cough and a smirk. He enlightened himself making the enemy back off. "FIRE-DRAGON SWORD HORN!" He yelled and attacked Dan. Dan flew backwards into the other wall. It breaks and falls over him. Natsu snorts but doesn't waste any time and attacks again.

"SECRET DRAGON ART:CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" He yelled while attacking again. The attack hit the target making an exposition occur. "Too slow." Natsu turned around just as a fist connected with his face. He flew backwards but regained his balance before hitting the wall. 'What the..? Who?' He looked around for the enemy. Dan was standing some feet in front of him holding a blood-red sword, smirking. He disappeared and reappears in front of Natsu. Natsu takes a step back to try to avoid the incoming sword. He fails and it slices him from the right shoulder to his left abdomen. He staggered back and held the wound to try to stop the bleeding.

"DAMN THIS FUCKING TUXEDO MAKES IT HARD TO FIGHT!" He shouted before ripping apart the upper tuxedo which left him in his dress-pants and dress-shoes. He gave the shoes a dirty look before taking them off, burning them. "Much better." He said before a recognition hit him. "DANG IT! I'M ABOUT TO BECOME LIKE THAT FUCKING ICE-STRIPPER!" He shouted again. Dan stared at him before regaining his composure. "Stripping won't help you survive Dragneel!" He yelled before disappearing again. Natsu tensed up and looked around for him. He reappeared behind Natsu but this time Natsu where more prepared and managed to dodge the sword.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled and sent Dan flying. He stalked forward to Dan. "What's your magic ' _Kurigu_ '?" He asked with a threatening voice. Dan just smirked and disappeared again. He reappeared right behind Natsu. "I am a teleporter." He whispered in Natsu's ear, sending shivers along Natsu's spine. Dan made a round-house kick that sent Natsu flying into another wall. Natsu coughed up some blood. The sword cut was yet to be healed. While he tried to get up he noticed how quiet it had become. He took a look around and saw that all of Dan's men were knocked out and Mr. and Mrs. Bitterbutter and the guest were gone. Lucy too. "NATSU!" Or maybe not. He whipped his head in the direction of her voice and saw her coming running at him. Wait! Where's Dan?

Natsu POV

"KYA!" 'SHIT!' He was behind her holding her around the waist with one arm and held her celestial keys in the other. "Well, well. What do we have here?" Dan said. He sniffed Lucy's neck making her panic. I felt my emotions build up. "Oh! So this is your woman!" Dan said and threw away Lucy's keys. "Might as well make her mine." He said and groped Lucy's left boob with his empty hand. My vision turned red.

My whole world became red. I didn't see anything but that man's face. 'I'm gonna kill him!' I thought before launching forward. "DO NOT TOUCH MY WOMAN!" I yelled and punched him with all power my fist could make. I didn't stop punching until I felt a pair of warm, fragile arms wrapped around my torso. "Natsu. Stop it." Was all I heard before I lost consciousness.

.

.

.

.

.

I felt something warm on my leg. Where was I? I groaned and opened my eyes. Everything was white. At first, my vision was blurry but soon I could make out where I was. I could smell the medical equipment and see the beds that were beside me. I felt the warm thing on my leg move and directed my attention there. "L-lucy?" My throat hurt and my voice was hoarse. Lucy lifted her head and looked groggily at me before- "NATSU!" She screamed. 'Ouch! My head hurts!' I thought and held my head in my hands. I stared at Lucy.

"What happened?" I asked. "I had just evacuated the guests and Mr. and Mrs. Bitterbutter so I headed back to help you. But when I got there this creepy guy appeared behind me and took my keys. He started sniffing my neck and where talking about making me his girl or something." I tensed up a bit but Lucy had grabbed my hand and drew soothing circles on my hands back which calmed me down. "So, he had just groped my breast when you appeared yelling…" Lucy started blush furiously and mumbled something that even I couldn't make out. "What did you say Lucy?" I asked. She blushed fifty shades of red. "Mumble… don't… mumble… woman." She mumbled a little louder. I felt a faint blush on my cheeks. "W-what?" I asked again. "You yelled 'don't touch my woman!'" She said loudly while blushing so many shades of red that my eyes had a hard time catching on. Suddenly she squeezed my hand. "N-not that I-I would m-mind!" "Lucy." "Because you know I like you a-and s-so… " "Lucy." "N-Natsu! I got so scared! Your scales started showing and your eyes where glowing!" "Lucy!" "I didn't know what was happening and then you blacked out! I didn't know if you would make it!" "Lucy!" "You had lost so much blood and-" "LUCY!" I yelled. "Y-yes?" She whispered.

"Just shut up and kiss me already."

The End

 **So as I said... I'll start on the 3rd chapter of 'ILYF' now**

 **Hope you liked this One shot!**

 **Reviews and faves are thanked beforehand!**

 **~FCoAL~**


End file.
